


Golden Snitch

by Kuukivi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, First Kiss, Games, Humour, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukivi/pseuds/Kuukivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and the students have returned to Hogwarts to finish their studies. Headmistress McGonagal has made it clear how important it is to strengthen the friendship and alliances between the Houses.   Inter-House  Relationship  Evenings are held every Friday after classes and the 7th years end up drinking alcohol and playing ridiculous games like the one called “Seeker”...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Snitch

Golden Snitch

 

 

Harry Potter didn’t know exactly what made him hide the golden snitch in the right pocket of his trousers. That git would never dare to search for it there. It was such a stupid game anyway, Harry thought. The only fun in it would be to humiliate Malfoy out of the arrogant smirk that had returned to his face even if everything that had happened should have made him more humble in front of Harry and his friends.

 

The war was over and to Harry’s surprise they had all returned to Hogwarts to finish their studies. Headmistress McGonagal had made it clear how important it was to strengthen the friendship and alliances between the Houses. So Inter-House Relationship Evenings were held every Friday after classes and the 7th years always ended up drinking mead and firewhiskey someone had managed to sneak in from Hogsmeade trips and playing ridiculous games like the one called “Seeker”. Two people from different Houses were chosen as rivals and one of them was to hide the snitch in one of the rooms and the other participant was to find it through any tricks or illusions the other one might have used while hiding it. It was both educational and silly enough to keep their minds cheerful after the darkness that had touched everyone’s lives only a few months earlier.

 

For a while Harry stood in the Gryffindor boys’ dormitory without knowing where to hide the snitch. He wasn’t going to make it too easy for the obnoxious bastard. The sweet honey wine he had been drinking in the Gryffindor common room seemed to dim his thoughts and as he couldn’t figure out a better plan, he decided to hide the snitch in his pocket. Malfoy would never dare to come close enough to search for the golden ball. Harry had noticed how the blond Slytherin avoided any close contact with him after the evening he had rescued him from the flames. The evening when Voldemort died and Draco Malfoy held onto Harry so hard it hurt…

 

***

 

Harry walked to one side of the room and leaned on the stone wall as the blond Slytherin stepped in and closed the door behind him. The git had a self confident sneer on his pointed face and his grey gaze measured Harry from head to toe before he lifted his eyebrows into a questioning look.

 

“So, tell me Potter where have you hidden it?”

 

Harry felt the snitch against his thigh but carefully kept the thought in the back of his mind. Who knew how much Occlumency Malfoy knew.

 

“No way, Malfoy. The idea of the game is that you seek and I will tell you if you’re getting even close...”

 

***

 

Draco Malfoy was looking around in the cozy little room thinking vigorously where a Gryffindor would hide something he did not want to be found. He let his gaze wander in the room. Potter must have transfigured the snitch into something else and left it somewhere too obvious and visible to notice. That would be so like a Gryffindor. Now he just needed to figure out which form it would be and where exactly.

 

“It’s pretty cold in that direction...” Potter said with a teasing smile on his lips. His cheeks were flushed and there was a glint in the green eyes visible enough to tell Draco the other boy was obviously quite drunk. Draco himself felt quite sober even if it made his heart beat a bit faster to be alone in the room with Potter. He wanted to have an easy win over the Gryffindor. He wanted to show him how easy it was to figure out the other boy’s plan and how predictable the Gryffindors were when it came to cunningness. He would watch his every step and wouldn’t let Potter see how nervous he really was.

 

Draco walked in the opposite direction from where Potter was leaning on the wall. There were paintings on the wall and Hogwarts Quidditch goblets in a glass cabinet by the wall. He doubted that the boy had used magic to hide the snitch behind the glass in one of the goblets. That would be far too easy, even for a Gryffindork.

 

“It’s getting even colder..” Harry said from the other side of the room and Draco turned back towards the dark-haired boy. The blond Slytherin stepped a bit closer to the other boy who was looking at him with an intense way while he quietly told him it was getting warmer now.

 

***

 

There was suspicion and amazement on Malfoy’s face as he stepped even closer to Harry.

 

“It’s getting quite warm now...” Harry’s voice was almost a whisper. Draco’s eyes got wide with surprise but reluctantly he let his hand reach out towards the Gryffindor.

 

“Beware that you don’t burn your fingers, Malfoy.” Harry laughed softly and Draco drew his hand away as quickly as if he really had felt the hot flames touching his fingertips.

 

“You got to be kidding! You have hidden it somewhere on you, haven’t you, Potter?” His voice sounded shaken and he seemed quite out of breath with the revelation. And then the shock of it seemed to hit him but Harry was just leering at him incredulously.

 

“No way, don’t you even think that I will search for it on you!” Malfoy blurted, sounding like he might lose his nerve.

 

Harry felt a wave of disappointment wash over him and paid attention to it wondering why he was feeling disappointed when it should have been triumphant over Malfoy’s loss.

 

“Scared, Malfoy?” Harry hissed to challenge him.

 

“You wish! I’m just not in the mood for pawing you, Potter,” Malfoy said and made it sound like the mere thought of touching the other boy could pollute his fair skin somehow.

 

“Well, in that case I guess you could just go back to the common room and declare your defeat.” Harry’s voice was falsely friendly and nonchalant but his eyes were fixed on the blond Slytherin, provoking him, challenging him to admit Harry had won this round.

 

“In your dreams, Potter!” Draco spat the words from his mouth and Harry saw a flash of new kind of determination in the blond’s steel grey eyes. “You will see that there’s nothing about you that could scare me. I just don’t feel like getting Gryffindork germs from actually touching you but if you like to play dirty games, dirty you’ll have it.”

 

Malfoy stepped to the other side and carefully let his hands probe the lines of the Gryffindor but he did not dare to touch the skin beneath the robes. Harry felt dizzy as his rival’s hands explored the shape of his body, lightly touching the smooth fabric of his robes.

 

***

 

“It’s really getting warmer and warmer… quite hot actually,” Potter said and his voice sounded thick and velvety in Draco’s ears. It made a shiver go down Draco’s spine and he could not help feeling confused and aroused by the warmth of the closeness of the dark-haired boy. Suddenly his belly was full of butterflies opening their wings rapidly and making him catch his breath.

 

Malfoy grabbed Potter from the chest of his robe with one hand and jerked the boy hard against the stone wall. His warm breath touched Potter’s face as his free hand fumbled its way inside the boy’s robes. Potter was breathing faster and Draco saw him close his eyes and keep them closed much longer than was likely. Unable to deal with the emotions Potter’s reaction provoked in him, he let his grip loose and stepped further away from the boy until he opened his eyes again and looked at Draco with a feverish glint.

 

“Potter, you’ve had too much wine. This is ridiculous,” Draco said turning away to avoid the eye contact that was getting far too intense to be comfortable. He felt his body react to Harry’s presence stronger than ever before. He should get away from there soon or he would not know what might happen.

 

Before he was able to give it a further thought, he felt Potter grabbing him back into the closeness, the other boy placing his hands on Draco’s shoulders and forced Draco to look at him again.

 

“Draco…” Harry’s voice was hoarse as he called his name. Then Potter licked his lips as if they felt dry and Draco could not turn his eyes away even if a part of him wanted to escape, run away as fast as he could. He was scared now and painfully aroused. His heart was beating like mad and everything seemed a bit unreal, like a dream. A dream he wanted to surrender into.

Potter’s hands shifted from Draco’s shoulders to the back of his neck touching the Slytherin’s fair hair softly which made another shiver run down his spine as every nerve ending in his body was set on fire from Potter’s touch. Then Potter pressed his body to Draco’s and for a shocking moment he felt something hard pressing against his thigh. Draco had forgotten the snitch and the awareness of its hiding place only flashed through his thoughts to fade away as Harry’s hands started to caress his neck and the boy ran his fingers through Draco’s soft hair pressing his face closer, cheek against the other boy’s cheek.

 

***

 

Malfoy’s breath came out ragged and intense as Harry’s lips softly moved from his neck to his chin. Closing his eyes with a shuddering sigh, the blond boy leaned his head away to give Harry a better access to his sensitive throat. Very slowly and softly Harry licked the pointed chin, tasting the salt of the other boy’s skin and then found the edge of Malfoy’s full lips. He touched the boy’s lips with the tip of his tongue and Draco could not suppress a little groan.

 

It was as if the little sound awakened Harry to invade Malfoy’s mouth into a passionate kiss. As if he could never get enough of that soft, sensual mouth and Draco kissed him back hungrily like it was the only thing in the world he was aware of. The sweet taste of honey wine.

 

***

 

A loud knock on the door made Draco startle and quickly pull away from the embrace of the other boy.

 

“How come it’s taking so long? Does Malfoy need some help finding the snitch?” Ron’s voice was mocking but there was an edge of worry hidden behind the words shouted through the door. Obviously he no longer thought it was such a good idea to pair Harry with Malfoy in the game.

 

Draco’s head was humming with the aftertaste of Harry’s kiss as he dried to compose himself.

 

“How do you know it’s not Potter who’s in need of some help here?” He retorted. “I might have transfigured him into a blast-ended-skrewt for all you know.”

 

He could hear the laughter of his Slytherin comrades from behind the door. He turned his grey eyes towards Potter, who looked a bit giddy and deliciously ravished, as he leaned on the wall, his green eyes fixed on Draco. Calculating look in his eyes, Malfoy approached Harry letting his pale hand rise up to the level of the other boy’s chest, then gliding it through the softness of the fabric under the boy’s robes towards his belly. Potter closed his eyes again and his expression made Draco’s body twist with desire but as the Slytherin’s hand reached Potter’s hips, he pushed it into his pocket to grab the golden snitch into his fist.

 

Then he turned away and resolutely walked out of the door.

 

“There. I’ve got it.” He said with a cocky smile as he opened up his palm for the others to see.


End file.
